You Are Beautiful
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan is up for a part in the school play where he has to get naked. He doesn't want to do it. He refuses. Phil talks to him and tries to make him feel better.


"I'm not doing this." Dan said as he stared at his teacher, directly in the eye. "This is ridiculous." Dan said.

"You're the one that signed up for it, Mr. Howell." His teacher said back to him.

"But no one told me I was going to have to get naked! You can't make me do this!" Dan yelled. "Why? Why me out of everyone in the class?" He asked. "Pick someone else to do it because I'm not!" He yelled.

"Do it or don't. It's your choice, Dan. But, if you don't do it then you fail the class for the year." His teacher said.

"I'd much rather fail the whole class then get naked in front of it." Dan snapped. He shook his head and stormed out of the classroom and started walking down the hallway to head to his dorm room. He just wanted to get away from school.

"Dan!" Dan looked over, just as his boyfriend, Phil Lester, walked over to him. Dan sighed.

Normally, he was happy to see Phil, but not today. He was in such a bad mood that not even Phil could make him feel better.

"Hey." Phil said as he walked up to him. Phil gave him a kiss. Dan pushed him away.

"Not now, Phil." Dan said. Phil frowned as he looked at him.

"Did you have a bad day?" Phil asked. Dan sighed.

"Did you see this script?" Dan asked as he held up the script for the school play that he was doing.

"Yeah." Phil said. "What's wrong with it?" He asked. Dan rolled his eyes.

"There's a scene I have to do naked!" Dan yelled. Phil raised his eyebrows. "There's no way. I'm not doing it." He snapped. He slammed his locker shut. Phil jumped. "They're fucking crazy if they think I'm getting naked in front of the whole school." Dan snapped. He shook his head and walked away from Phil.

"Dan!" Phil yelled with shock. He quickly followed him.

Dan and Phil walked to their dorm together. Dan didn't look at Phil once and he didn't say a single word to him because he knew that they'd just end up fighting with each other and that was the last thing he needed.

Dan and Phil had been dating each other for nearly two years now. They both made when they first started college. They were both from England but they transferred to America to do college. Everybody knew who they were yet Dan still seemed to be the more popular one. Dan had plenty of friends but Phil didn't like any of them. He was happy being alone though, he had Dan, and that was enough for him.

Luckily, Dan and Phil were able to get a dorm room together.

Phil couldn't imagine what college would have been like if he shared a room with someone that wasn't Dan.

"Dan, please talk to me." Phil begged as they walked into the dorm.

"No Phil, I don't want to talk." Dan said. They went to Phil's bedroom.

"Why did you come with me if you didn't want to talk?" Phil asked as he shut his bedroom door. Dan looked at him. Phil stared at him. "Well?" He asked.

"Because I like having you around." Dan said, smiling a little. "Even when you aren't saying anything." He said.

"Aw, Dan. You've never said that to me before." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. They both sat down on the bed. "Dan, I think you should do this part." Phil said. Dan looked at him like he was crazy.

"Phil, I can't do it." Dan said. "People are going to laugh at me." He said.

"Why would they laugh at you?" Phil asked. Dan took a deep breath.

"Because I don't have the best looking body." He said.

"That's not true Dan." Phil said. Dan looked away from him. "You have a beautiful body."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Dan mumbled.

"I'm saying it because it's true." Phil said. "Dan, look at me." He said. Dan shook his head. Phil sat closer to him.

"Phil, I don't want to talk about this right now." Dan said. "I'm not taking the part. I've made up my mind and nothing you do or say will make me change my mind." He said. Phil sighed as he looked at him.

"What are you going to do when you fail the class then?" Phil asked curiously.

"I'll figure something out when the time comes." Dan said.

"No, Dan. You have to take the part." Phil said. Dan stared down at his hands. "I've seen you naked multiple times." He said. Dan looked up at him. "And I think you have a beautiful body, you have a perfect body." He said.

"Just because you think that doesn't mean everybody else will." Dan said.

"Don't worry about what everybody is thinking." Phil said.

"There's a lot of people that will be watching me, Phil." Dan said. "How can I not think about what they're thinking?" Dan asked. He took a deep breath.

"So, when you're up on that stage. Just look down at me and don't look at anyone else." Phil said calmly. "And if I'm not there for some reason, then think of me. Don't think of anybody else." He said. Dan took a deep breath.

"You actually think that'd work?" He asked. Phil smiled.

"It works for me when I'm on that stage." He said. "You're always there when I'm up there so I just look at you."

"You do not." Dan said. He couldn't help but blush.

"I promise! I do!" Phil said. He wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed him. "You have to take the part." Phil said.

"I'll think about it." Dan said, looking up at Phil.

"I guess that's better than nothing." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"Thank you, Phil." Dan said. Phil let go of him and looked at him.

"What are you saying thanks for?" He asked. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you're always there for me and you make me feel better when no one else does." Dan said. Phil smiled.

"That's because I care about you and I want you to be happy." He said.

"Well, you're definitely making me happy." Dan said.

"Good, that means I'm doing my job right." Phil said proudly.


End file.
